In the Circle
by KitKun
Summary: ATTENTION! The second chater is done. What's Lina's best revenge? Read to find out and don't forget to review.
1. First fight.

"Hey Xelloss, come here!" Lina called in a friendly way and smiled to herself. This time she'd get the Mazoku where she wanted. The girl was tired of the priest's games and how he provoked her.   
  
She was standing in the middle of a circle that had written spells on it. Inside of it, Xelloss couldn't use his magic or get out. "Come on, Xel, I want to tell you something but you've got to come closer". With that, the purpled haired mazoku appeared behind her.  
  
"Yes, Lina-chan?" he grinned. Lina knew she had to be careful because he was very trickiest. "What am I good for?" he whispered appearing just in front of her. Lina froze and turned bright red. Xelloss surrounded her waist with his arms and spoke softly "I've been looking forwards to this moment for such a long time" and placed a tender kiss on her lips. When she realised, Lina pushed him away and said "stop, Xel. There'll be time for us later but now...". She began to cast dragslave, but when nothing happened he laughed at her.   
  
"You better escape now, before I kick you out of here..."   
  
"And why would I like to get out, my dear?"   
  
Lina was confused. ~Nothing happens~ she thought.  
  
"My, my, Lina-kun. I got you this time. I know that this is a kind of revenge, and still can't figure out why, but I win here too."  
  
"What are you talking about, fruitcake?" she said angrily.  
  
"This spell only works if you stay inside the circle...with me. And you can't use your magic neither. Can you?"  
  
~could this be true?~ "You lier!" she shouted.   
  
"Try it for yourself. Get out"  
  
"You'd like to. But I won't!"   
  
"Then we'll spend this day together!" Xelloss said cheerfully.  
  
"No! I know who else can get his revenge with you..."  
  
"Who are you calling, my darling?" asked the priest walking dangerously to Lina.  
  
"ZELG--" she shouted, but soon her mouth was covered rudely with Xelloss' hand.  
  
"Don't ruin this moment" he wisphered, trying to push her out of the circle.  
  
"Don' you even try"  
  
They started to fight. Lina trying to stay in and Xelloss trying to get her out. Suddenly, she kicked the mazoku in the stomach and he fell to the floor. He grabbed her feet and pulled her down to the floor with him. She bited, he pulled her hair. She hit him, he kissed her. In the middle of the fight, Zelgadiss appeared from nowhere and took a look to the human tangle. The chimera dropsweated   
  
"I'm sorry" he said while leaving the scene all blushed, holding his laughter.  
  
"Wait Zel!" Lina shouted. "Help me!... Well, he's gone. I guess we should keep fighting, don't you think?"  
  
"OK!" he grinned, opened his eyes and kissed her again.  
  
"Stop that, mazoku!"  
  



	2. The best revenge.

As some people asked for it, I wrote a second chapter for The Circle.  
  
Enjoy it! And don't forget to review ^_^  
  
*******************************  
  
"I love when you call me Mazoku" he smiled "But it's getting late. I think we should get out of this"  
  
"Not till I get my revenge!" Lina shouted and punched Xellos one more time on the head "Now we can go".  
  
Lina crawled out of the circle, followed by the priest. They took a deep breath and Xellos kissed the girl again.  
  
"Do you want another fight, fruitcake? Remember I've got my magic back" but Lina spoke gently, she didn't want to hit him again. The girl was beginning to like how she felt when the priest was around.  
  
"I got my magic back too. But I'd never use it on you" he smiled "I'll take you to a better place, Lina Chan. Or have you got anything else to do?"  
  
"And why should I go?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Because I'll take supper"   
  
"Okay, Xellos! Let's go!" she grabbed him by the arm and scared a bit when he transported them.  
  
They reappeared in front of a waterfall. The full moon was reflected on the river and everything near it seemed to glow in a magical way.  
  
"What a place!" Lina said, "How did you find it?"  
  
"That is a secret, my dear." he put a hand on her cheek, but the girl took it away.  
  
"Not now, Xellos. We were having such a great time!"  
  
"We can have a better time, if only you leave me-"  
  
"Stop that. Why are you so obsessed?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know" he spoke sincerely "This never had happen to me. I just seem to have lots of desires of kissing you. You are so attractive, so..."  
  
"Yes? Keep talking, don't be shy!" Lina enjoyed when people talked good about her.  
  
"I'm not like this. I usually don't talk about my feelings with anyone"  
  
Lina walked and sat under a tree and invited Xellos to sit with her. She took his arm and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
They stayed there, without doing anything and after a while, Lina kissed him.  
  
He smiled and shed a tear "Now, this is the best way to have your revenge"  
  
*******************************  
  
Poor Xellos!   
  
Did you like it? I hope so...   
  
Please review!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
